1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing responding device, a processing requesting device and their methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as a processing requesting device, there has been proposed one that obtains various information, that had been obtained through a plural times of communications, by creating an information obtaining request containing a plurality of requests such as a request for obtaining a device name, a request for obtaining a device ID, a request for obtaining detailed information corresponding to a type of the device and others by using a service location protocol (SLP) and by transmitting it to an object to be retrieved as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-202195.